


Won't You Light My Candle?

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candles, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attack, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates thunderstorms. Derek tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Light My Candle?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Will You Light My Candle?" from the musical RENT.  
> My first attempt at fluff. Let me know what you think!

Stiles hated thunderstorms. He’d always hated them, but it was even worse since his mom died. They were so loud and sounded so violent. The bright flashes of lightning and the deafening crack of thunder made Stiles think of some sort of war the world was having with itself.

Stiles had panic attacks when it stormed. And tonight, this particular storm came on a full moon. The wolves would be running around out in the chaos that was happening outside. He was worried. And he was fighting his anxiety. He could feel the walls closing in on him. The electricity flickered and went out. He gave in to the panic that had been threatening to overcome him for the last few hours.

He lay on his bed, shaking and trying to catch his breath for what seemed like hours. He didn’t notice when the tears started streaming down his face, he didn’t hear the window open and he barely registered that there was someone else in the room with him until Derek was standing right beside him.

“Stiles? Are you okay?” Derek asked.

“I will be,” Stiles huffed between breaths.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Light some candles?” Stiles asked.

He hated how broken and weak he sounded. He tried to calm down as he listened to the sound of Derek moving around the room lighting the candles Lydia insisted that he needed for just such occasions. He didn’t understand what it was about storms that did this to him. Every time. It happened every time and he was helpless to stop it.

“Every time?” Derek asked.

Shit. Had he been thinking out loud again?

“Yes. Now answer the first question.”

“Yes. Every time.”

“Why?” Derek asked.

“I don’t know. I’m not particularly a fan of the dark, especially now that I know what’s in it. I’m jumpy anyways, so loud, sudden noises give me a mini stroke and that’s all a thunder storm is. Loud noises in the dark.” 

He spoke between huffs of air.

Derek sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Why aren’t you out with the others?” Stiles asked.

Derek reached for Stiles’ face. Stiles flinched away and Derek hesitated before laying his palm on Stiles’ jaw and wiping a tear away with his thumb.

“I heard you hyperventilating. I was worried,” was Derek’s answer.

“Holy shit. Derek Hale has feelings?” Stiles quipped.

Derek smiled wryly and pulled his hand away. Stiles was surprised at how much he missed the contact immediately.

“Way to ruin the moment, Stilinski,” Stiles said to himself.

Derek looked straight at him.

Shit. He thought out loud again.

He may as well make the most of this disaster then. He reached for Derek’s hand and laid it back against his cheek. Derek relaxed as soon as his hand was back on Stiles’ face.

“I just didn’t know you cared,” Stiles said.

“Of course I care, Stiles. You’re pack,” Derek responded.

What Stiles felt right now was so much more than the everyday comfort the rest of the pack showed each other. It was far more tender. The hand on his face held none of the roughness it held with the others. Demanded nothing.

Stiles closed his eyes.

The lips that fell against his own moments later also had nothing to do with comfort. None of the rest of the pack kissed one another. Not unless they were a mated pair. Allison and Scott. Erica and Boyd. Jackson and Lydia.

Stiles once again found himself helpless. Only this time he could breathe. This time, he knew when he fell over the edge, Derek would be there to catch him and help him back up again. Only to make him fall all over again. 

And if Derek’s warm body pressed close to his made him forget the storm and sleep through the stormy night, was it really such a bad thing? And if Stiles woke up in the morning wrapped tight in Derek’s arms, was it really the end of the world?

Stiles wasn’t sure he cared if it was.


End file.
